


Return

by Bookwormscififan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, MCR, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: For the-bentley-is-on-fucking-fire on tumblr, who provided the inspiration of "I just pictured a g note dropping and Virgil bolting upright and the other sides are like "WHAT JUST HAPPENED YOU'VE NEVER SAT UP STRAIGHT IN YOUR LIFE!"What happens when Virgil learns that MCR are joining up again?
Kudos: 45





	Return

There really wasn’t anything that made Virgil freeze in fear… or any emotion, really. He was the Side that ignored everyone, sneered at everything, and scowled at everyone.

So, on the day when a specific tweet blew up a small community on Twitter, Remus decided it was time to prank the little emo.

“RETURN”. The word written on the image that had been posted with the tour tweet at the end of October. Of all the Sides, Virgil had been thought to be the one who would wake everyone up with his joy.

But he had stayed silent. His phone was constantly set to ‘Do Not Disturb’, so he probably didn’t even see the notification. He had tried to move on from the break up tweet, just like everyone else.

Remus stood in the Imagination, sly smirk on his face. A large piano was set up, theoretically in the same place Virgil would stand if he was in the common area.

Thomas was talking to the others, probably about a dilemma he was having. The Duke decided this was the best time to strike.

He placed a manicured finger on a specific key and gently applied pressure to the ivory plate.

In the common room, Virgil was making a rather victorious argument when he suddenly froze. Eyes wide, he closed his mouth and stood, not unlike a meerkat, in his place.

“Virgil?” Logan leaned forward, looking at his frozen neighbour. The anxious side was standing like a statue, ears pricked, listening to something.

“Hey, Jack Smellington.” Roman attempted to get Virgil’s attention, but to no avail.

Slowly the room descended into silence, the argument forgotten as everyone strained to hear whatever it was that Virgil was hearing.

“G… F B E… D G C… B E A… D…” Remus murmured to himself, fingers skirting over the notes as he spoke them. His smirk broadened as he heard silence from above.

 _Trust the most popular song to have this effect,_ he thought to himself, still managing somehow to keep track of the notes.

“Kiddo, are you ok?” Patton’s concerned voice brought Virgil out of his reverie. He shook his head, trying to push the music out of his head.

“Huh?” The others visibly relaxed, concern leaving their bodies.

“You appeared to ‘zone out’,” Logan stated, adjusting his glasses and peering at a vocab card.

“You were way off in La La Land,” the prince added helpfully.

“Oh. Uh, yeah, I heard something. It sent me for a loop,” the anxious side said, feigning nonchalance.

“Must have been something really huge,” Thomas commented, folding his arms across his chest.

“It was… can I go?” Virgil stuck his hands in his pockets, fidgeting slightly. Thomas sighed, but nodded.

“Yeah, I can solve this.” Virgil managed a small smile in gratitude, then sank out.

In his room, he dug through stacks of rubbish until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a CD, he raced to his laptop and put it in.

The notes were the same. Someone had been playing the introduction to ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’. Which could only mean one thing…

_“Remus, they split up. There is no way they’ll get back. It’s just logical.” Virgil stuck his hands deep into the pockets of his all-black hoodie, then brushed past the heartbroken Dark Side._

_“But, Virgil, Gerard wanted the band to follow the path of the Smashing Pumpkins! They’ll be back!” Remus tried to get the anxious side to listen to him, but Virgil had already slipped his headphones over his ears and was blaring music._

_He turned before walking into his room, pulling his headphones down and sighing._

_“Look, if they do come back, I want you to give me a sign. Play me something that will tell me.” With that, he walked into his room and closed the door._

Virgil stared at the Twitter page for My Chemical Romance. He needed confirmation. He opened Tumblr, and checked the tags.

There, in the number 1 spot of the trending page: #my chemical romance.

“Remus was right…” he mumbled, before standing up and turning his music to a higher volume.

“THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER!”

“Virgil?” The anxious side froze, then turned his music down and looked in the direction of the voice.

Patton stood in front of the spider curtains, head tilted to the side.

“Who got back together?” Virgil tried, he really tried, but his emotions got the better of him.

“ ** _My Chemical Romance got back together!_** ” his voice echoed through the place, and Virgil reddened slightly.

“So that’s why you froze. Who told you?” Patton’s smile was spreading across his face, clearly happy for Virgil.

Virgil sat on the step and shrugged.

“I told Remus to give me a sign when he found out they got back.” He glowered at the floor.

“The rat G-noted me.”

Patton moved closer, but not too close.

“Thomas solved his dilemma. Your reasoning worked. And we shouldn’t call Remus a rat. He is stinky, but that doesn’t make him a rat. Think of Remy in Ratatouille.” Virgil didn’t hold back a smile this time.

“I’m happy Thomas solved his problem. Remus would probably appreciate the name.” Patton moved closer, sitting on the floor opposite Virgil. He motioned to the laptop, which was still playing MCR albums.

“Can I listen to the songs with you?”

Virgil nodded hesitantly.

“You might not like some of them, though.” Patton grinned.

“If they make you happy, I’ll listen to them.” The anxious side returned the smile, then pulled the laptop close.

“We’ll start from the beginning. Their first album, ‘I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought My Your Love’.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Sort of.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Virgil's response to MCR's return for a while, but couldn't figure out how! Funny how a follower can give me the kick to write something.  
> Thanks for reading this! If you liked it, please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
